Toramaru, Toramaru, Toramaru
by LgStrike
Summary: "Por favor, deixe-me te ajudar!" Ele suplicava, ele queria fazer a estrela voltar a brilhar. A sua estrela.


Yoo minna-san~

Aqui não é a Lais (para quem não sabe, esse é o nome da pessoa que escreve essas fics lindas e babantes), é uma amiga dela. Ela ta passando por uns probleminhas, que a faculdade. Sim, ela já está na faculdade estudando Artes Visuais, então ela pede desculpas por demorar tanto nas fics. Como estava sem tempo para entrar, então me deu o pen-drive e pediu para eu postar essa nova One-Shot dela.

Eu não gosto muito de yaoi, mas tenho que admitir que essa One realmente arrasou! (como sempre) E ela tem coragem de dizer que está ruim e sem sentido, da vontade de bater nessa menina u.ú ah, e eu sei que o titulo da fic deve ser meio estranho XD mas quando ler você vai entender, eu simplesmente amei a ideia dela :D

Ela não revisou isso aqui e muito menos eu, então não liguem se tiver erros de ortografia. Quando ela tiver tempo talvez ela revise (mas pelo que a conheço da Lais-chan vai ficar com preguiça de fazer isso XD)

É isso, aproveitem!

* * *

><p><p>

**Toramaru, Toramaru, Toramaru..**

**One-Shot**

[Goenji x Toramaru]**  
><strong>

_Já chega por hoje!

E com essa frase fez todos os presentes no campo pararem e suspirarem de alivio e cansaço. Mais um duro treinamento para a equipe do Japão, coordenada pelo treinador Kudou, chega ao fim. Todos vão deixando o campo, uns felizes por estarem se sentindo mais fortes a cada treinamento, outros cochichando algo sem importância e a maioria estava com fome.

Todos deixaram o campo, excerto um que ficou parado no mesmo lugar, apenas olhando para a bola que estava no chão.

_Goenji Shuuya._

O jogador estrela da equipe... A estrela que esses dias não brilhava tanto como antes.

Seus olhos desviam da bola e vão em direção aos seus amigos, mas apenas enxergava _ele_.

Seu corpo queria _ele_, sua boca clamava pela _dele_, seu nariz queria sentir o cheiro _dele_, seus olhos teimavam em olhar para _ele_, sua mente adorava pensar _nele_.

_Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki..._

Mas ele... Ele pertencia a _outro_. Antes ele era seu, mas apenas "antes", agora não era mais.

Ver seu amado conversando tão animado com outro te incomoda, não Goenji? Vê-lo dando sorrisos maiores e mais alegres estando com o outro do que quando estava com você. Fubuki está mais feliz com esse outro do quê quando estava com você e saber disso realmente está te matando, certo Goenji?

"_O que ele tem que eu não tenho?_", "_O que ele fez que eu não fiz?_", "_Por que ele e não eu_?"

Perguntas que sempre te perseguem, perguntas que te deixam louco e não ter as respostas delas te deixa mais louco ainda.

_Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki..._

Você não aceita, você simplesmente não aceita que foi trocado, ainda mais por _ele_.

_Someoka Ryuugo_

Como? Como Fubuki preferiu _ele_? Por que _ele_?

_Amor não escolhe sexo, beleza, dinheiro ou cor, Goenji.. Você deveria saber disso._

_Go-Goenji-san

Mas diante de toda aquela escuridão alguém veio te salvar, te mostrar a luz.

_Utsunomiya Toramaru._

A pessoa que mais te admirava no mundo, que te via como exemplo, que... Te amava e continuava amando.

_Por favor, deixe-me te ajudar!

Ele suplicava, ele queria fazer a estrela voltar a brilhar. A sua estrela.

_Pode me usar, eu não ligo.

A frase e a voz demonstravam o desespero do garoto. Usá-lo? Seria certo fazer isso? Mas você, Goenji, nem pensou muito nisso, você estava carente...

_Via os olhinhos dele brilhando, demonstrando amor... Compaixão... Carinho... E que silenciosamente imploravam desesperadamente para ser correspondido..._

E quando notou... Seus lábios estavam grudados nos dele, seus braços segurando firmemente a cintura dele, seu corpo colado no dele, sua respiração misturada com a dele.

Mas mesmo assim... Sua mente pensava era _nele_.

_Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki..._

Seus encontros com o Utsunomiya eram contínuos, quando via Fubuki com Someoka sem pensar duas vezes ia a procura do _camisa 11_. Goenji Shuuya... Não é maldade da sua parte fazer isso com o mais novo?

Você nunca gemia o nome do Utsunomiya, nem se quer uma única vez; e em todas as estocadas você fechava os olhos, não olhava para o rosto do menor nem por um segundo... Você o usava, tinha plena consciência que era errado, e como tinha. Mas mesmo assim... Continuou, o usando e pensando no _outro_.

_E Toramaru sabia._

No momento do sexo Toramaru não te tocava, embora quisesse muito, mas ele tinha medo. Medo de que quando tocasse sua pele, você percebesse o toque diferente... Diferente do de Fubuki e com isso sua fantasia acabasse. E ele também não gemia alto, geralmente tentava engolir todos os gemidos, pois você iria perceber o gemido diferente. O menor não estava ligando pro seu próprio prazer, ele só queria te fazer feliz, mesmo que fosse por questão de segundos.

Mas com o tempo a falta de toques do menor estava começando a te..._ Incomodar_.

A cada dia você estava necessitando ficar perto do menor. Ir procurá-lo quando via Fubuki e Someoka juntos agora parecia apenas uma desculpa para ficar com o menor. Só de vê-lo na hora do treino tinha vontade de agarrar aquela criatura, de fazer seus lábios brincarem com os dele.

Sem perceber outro nome estava começando a tomar conta da sua mente.

_Toramaru, Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki..._

E com essa possessividade, um ciúme quase doentio estava vindo no pacote. Qualquer um que se aproximava do pequeno você se sente incomodado, certo Goenji? Dá inquietação, um sentimento que não conseguia explicar. E esse ciúme todo e possessividade toda eram por causa de quê?

_Medo._

Mesmo que não soubesse estava com medo de perder o pequeno. Tinha medo de se trocado... _Mais uma vez_.

E sentia isso principalmente quando Toramaru estava com _Tobitaka Seiya_. Ele podia está apenas conversando normal com o Utsunomiya, não muito longe e não muito perto, numa distancia normal.

Mas não para você... Para você Tobitaka estava conversando _demais_ com Toramaru... Estava rindo demais... _Perto_ _demais_.

Goenji nessas horas ficava com vontade de interromper, de tirar o Toramaru de perto do Tobitaka. Mas seu orgulho não permitia, apenas ficava olhando... Se remoendo com esse ciúme bobo.

_Toramaru, Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki..._

Agora nos seus encontros com o pequeno algumas atitudes suas começaram a mudar, mesmo sem você não ter reparado muito.

_Seu corpo agora queria era o dele._

Ver o corpo do mais novo nos treinos... Todo suado... Ofegante, hmmm, era um tipo de tortura para você, certo Goenji?

Você queria abraçar aquele corpinho, queria aquele garoto nos seus braços e fazer coisas que provavelmente o horário não permitia e muito menos o lugar.

Antes suas estocadas no menor eram rápidas, você gostava mais assim e o menor não questionava. Mas depois de um tempo, misteriosamente você começou a fazer do jeito que Toramaru gostava: estocadas lentas, só que mais fortes e profundas. Goenji via o pequeno se contorcer, esforçava-se loucamente para segurar os gemidos, mas algumas vezes escapavam suspiros.

_Sua boca agora clamava era pela dele._

A boca pequena do moreno, tão convidativa, os lábios tão macios, a língua tão quente...

Goenji estranhamente queria sentir os lábios do menor toda hora, nem que fosse para um simples selinho.

_Seu nariz agora queria era sentir o cheiro dele._

O cheirinho que Toramaru tinha você achava delicioso, era viciante, certo Goenji?

Seu nariz adorava ir até o pescoço do menor, embriagava-se com esse cheirinho tão bom. Era uma fragrância um pouco doce, em sua opinião era um cheiro único.

_Seus olhos agora teimavam era em olhar para ele._

Os olhos que ficavam fechados para ajudar a imaginar Fubuki, agora estavam começando a abrir e olhar o verdadeiro ser que estava abaixo de si.

E via as imagens que com certeza seria difícil de esquecer. Toramaru apertava os lençóis com força, dos olhos do pequeno podia-se ver finas lagrimas saindo, o que era o resultado da dor que estava sentindo e do esforço para prender os gemidos.

Seus olhos automaticamente abriam sem você perceber, quando notava já estava apreciando as varias expressões que o mais novo fazia.

_Sua mente agora adorava pensar nele._

_Toramaru, Toramaru, Fubuki, Fubuki..._

**::~oo~oo~::******

****::~oo~oo~::****

"_Por quanto tempo irei aguentar isso..._"

Pensamentos que vinham a mente de Toramaru frequentemente. O pequeno estava contente em fazer "amor" com a pessoa que tanto admirava e amava, mas sabia que... Que "amor" só vinha da sua parte, o goleador não o correspondia, sempre pensava no _outro_.

Isso machucava o pequeno... Machucava mais do que esperava.

_Por quanto tempo... Vou conseguir... Aguentar...

Todos aqueles gemidos não eram para ele, eram para Fubuki ; aquelas estocadas fortes não eram para ele, eram para Fubuki; tudo era para Fubuki... _Tudo_.

Exatamente, _era_ pra Fubuki, mas Toramaru ainda não tinha se dado conta disso.

O pequeno fecha os olhos ao sentir uma brisa fria. O vento acariciava seu rosto, era uma sensação boa, relaxante.

Ao abrir os olhos olha ao redor, quando foi que o sol começou a se pôr? Estava sozinho no campo de treinamento e nas mãos segurava uma bola de futebol. Por quanto tempo será que tinha ficado ali parado apenas olhando para a bola em suas mãos?

_Toramaru.

_Sua voz_... a sua voz, Goenji, era uma das coisas que Toramaru adorava ouvir. E escutar você dizendo o primeiro nome dele sempre o deixava feliz. Mas... Sua voz também deixava o pequeno triste, pois nos momentos que ele mais queria que você o chamasse, você não o chamou. O pequeno vai acabar com isso, iria terminar com esses encontros... Doeu ao tomar essa decisão, mas suportar a dor de ser usado estava chagando ao limite.

Teve tempo para pensar durante duas semanas já que o treinamento estava ficando muito puxado. Ficaram 2 semanas sem se tocar, apenas um fitando o outro, o que fez com que pensassem sobre o "relacionamento" deles.

Seus passos estavam chegando perto. Toramaru apertou a bola de futebol com força e mordeu os lábios de leve, você estava cada vez mais perto... O menor virou na sua direção com os olhos fechados... Era agora.

_Goenji-san, eu...

Mas as palavras ficaram entaladas na garganta ao abrir os olhos e olhar seu estado.

Seus olhos... Brilhavam, um brilho diferente na visão de Toramaru. A expressão do seu rosto... Para o menor estava indescritível, parecia implorar por carinho, parecia carente, que queria atenção, que queria a _sua_ atenção. E como cenário daquela visão toda tinha o pôr do sol chegando ao fim e a noite tomando conta.

_Toramaru...

A sua voz estava... Manhosa? Desde quando Goenji Shuuya faz uma voz assim? Sim, estava manhosa, dominada pelo desejo. Era como um pedido silencioso para o Utsunomiya ir logo abraçar você.

A bola antes nas mãos do mais novo agora se encontravam no chão, e suas mãos agora estavam ocupadas agarradas a roupa de Goenji enquanto trocavam um beijo quente.

Suas línguas brigavam por espaço, seus corpos queriam mais contato, aquelas roupas atrapalhavam – é tanto que Toramaru estava agarrado a elas com força, desejando que elas sumissem – mais contato, _mais... Mais... Queriam mais_. Uma das mãozinhas de Toramaru deslizou para trás do pescoço de Goenji, puxando-o mais de encontro a si. Mais perto, mais contato, _mais... Mais... Queriam mais_.

"Esfomeadas" era o que descrevia melhor as línguas dos dois jogadores no momento, estavam com fome uma da outra. Goenji com uma mão segurava cada vez mais forte a cintura pequena, enquanto a outra mão deslizava pelas costas do moreno. Por cima da blusa as pontas dos seus dedos passeavam com força pelas costas do menor. _Rasgar_, queria rasgar aquela vestimenta. Nunca tinha odiado o uniforme de futebol, mas agora era um caso especial, o maldito uniforme impedia de tocar a pele macia e quente de Toramaru.

Mas você foi mais esperto que a roupa, deslizou a mão por dentro da blusa, assim finalmente tocando as costas de Toramaru. A pele tão quente, tão macia... A pele que _só_ _você_ podia tocar.

Os lábios do goleador de fogo largaram os do Utsunomiya para agora atacar o pescoço do mesmo. Puxou a gola do uniforme para o lado fazendo aquele pescoçinho tão apetitoso ficar mais exposto, sem demora sua boca toma conta do local.

Beijava. Mordia. Lambia. Chupava. Mordia com mais força. Depois os lábios do mais velho deslizam para o lóbulo da orelha de Toramaru, passando a chupá-lo.

Nem estava ligando se alguém acabasse aparecendo e virasse plateia do "espetáculo" que estavam fazendo. A única coisa que importava era aquela criaturinha que estava em seus braços. Quando será que começou a se sentir desse jeito em relação ao Toramaru?

_M-Mmm... – ainda assim o moreno tentava prender os gemidos, imprensou os lábios no ombro do mais velho para evitar que os gemidos saíssem.

Isso está te irritando certo, Goenji? Você queria ouvir gemidos saindo daquela boquinha, queria ouvir ele chamar seu nome entre gemidos. Finalmente você estava começando a notar o que estava sentido, mas pelo visto Toramaru não tinha reparado. Você, Goenji, aos poucos estava começando a retribuir os sentimentos do pequeno.

_Toramaru, Toramaru, Toramaru, Fubuki..._

Hoje Toramaru iria perceber isso... "Ô" se ia.

Goenji solta o menor e segura sua mão pequena o levando sabe se lá pra onde.

_Go-Goenji-_san_? – o menor chama o outro sem entender sua ação. Onde estavam indo?

Shuuya foi levando Toramaru até o seu quarto do acampamento. Mal olhava para as pessoas que ficavam em volta, é tanto que esbarrou em todas que não saiam da sua frente. Ouviu alguns chamando e perguntado o que tinha acontecido para ter essa pressa toda, mas nem deu importância, apenas continuou levando o menor.

Ao abrir a porta do seu quarto empurra o moreno para dentro, o mesmo quase se desequilibra ao ser praticamente jogado. Goenji fecha a porta e tranca, com certeza não queria nenhum maldito vindo interrompê-los.

_Goen-

Nem deixou o pequeno falar, já avançou atacando os lábios dele. Línguas entrelaçadas, respirações aceleradas, corpos praticamente colados, o desejo dos dois só aumentava.

Goenji foi levando o mais novo em direção à cama, a caminhada iniciou lentamente, mas que foi acelerando a cada passo e sem desgrudar os lábios.

Toramaru estranha... Mais uma vez não entende essas suas ações diferentes, antes só o beijava no inicio, depois quando estavam na cama ou qualquer outro lugar você nem tocava os lábios do menor... Na verdade, suas mãos não o tocavam, apenas as estocadas e pronto, cada um dormia de um lado, nem se abraçavam ou ficavam de frente pro outro... Só que esses dias você, Goenji, repentinamente mudou alguns atos.

O moreno é jogado na cama, logo depois sente o peso do maior sobre si. O pescoço do mais novo é atacado pela boca de Goenji, lambia a curva do pescoço lentamente, sentia o pequeno se remexendo.

"A _língua do Goenji-san é tão quente... É tão bom... Não... Não posso gemer, tenho que segurar..._" era uma criança tão ingênua, ainda não tinha entendido que era exatamente isso que o mais velho queria.

Mais uma vez estava prendendo os gemidos e numa tentativa de não te tocar segurava firme os lençóis... Irritava, te irritava muito. Queria ouvir ele gemendo, queria que ele te tocasse...

_Eh? – Toramaru pronuncia sem entender ao ver o loiro parar o que fazia, mais estranho foi que ele levantou-se e ficou em pé na cama te encarando um pouco... Irritado! Indignado? Não sabia direito o que era.

Goenji da um passo para trás e agacha até os pés do menor, começando a tirar a chuteira e meias, depois tira as suas. O mais velho leva a mão direita até o membro de Toramaru, o que fez o menor estremecer e fechar os olhos com força.

Ele era tão sensível... Sempre se tremia todo por tão pouco,você simplesmente adorava isso, certo Goenji?

Toramaru sente seu short ser tirado, para logo em seguida ser a vez de sua cueca. O menor sabia o que vinha em seguida, seria penetrado e quando acabasse dormiriam distante um do outro – o que o moreno não sabia era que Goenji passou a dormir de frente pra si e até se aproxima um pouco – mas a ação do mais velho foi outro, uma que o menor nunca esperava.

"_Na-Nani?(O quê?) Goenji-san não vai-_" perde a linha de pensamento ao sentir algo quente e molhado em seu membro.

_A-aah... – o Utsunomiya tapa rapidamente a boca, tinha sido pego de surpresa. Não podia gemer... Não podia gemer... Era o que ficava pensando, como era uma criança bobinha, quando vai "cair a ficha"?

"_Tão bom... É tão gostoso... Faça mais Goenji-san, mais..._" Toramaru tapava mais a boca com as duas mãos para não acabar pronunciando as palavras que vinham em mente.

Goenji nunca tinha feito algo assim, pelo menos não com o mais novo, chupava com vontade, apertava os lábios, já que o membro não era tão grande conseguia colocar todo na boca sem problemas, e com isso sua língua entrava em ação fazendo movimentos circulares na ponta do membro.

_M-mmm... – estava cada vez mais complicado em prender, iria enlouquecer a qualquer momento. Toramaru mordia os lençóis da cama, já que suas mãos agora estavam agarradas ao próprio cabelo.

Ao sentir seu membro ser livre Toramaru estava pensando em perguntar o porquê do mais velho ter parado, mas sua voz não saia de jeito nenhum, estava com a respiração agitada, todo vermelho, de seus olhos saiam algumas lagrimas e suas mãos estavam em frente ao rosto por causa da vergonha.

Goenji simplesmente ficou hipnotizado, aquele garotinho era realmente lindo. Estendeu uma mão para tocar o rosto de Toramaru, tirou as mãos do rosto dele e tocou levemente na bochecha. Sentiu ele estremecer, seu pequeno era realmente fofo.

_Toramaru...

Surpresa. Foi o que Toramaru sentiu nesse exato momento. Arregalou os olhos o quanto podia enquanto encarava o goleador de fogo.

"_O quê?_" não tinha escutado errado não era? Ou tinha? Sua mente estava pregando algum tipo de peça e o fez escutar algo que há muito tempo queria ouvir? Sua imaginação os fez fantasiar que seu nome era dito entre gemidos no momento que Goenji chamava o nome de Fubuki?

_O... O quê disse? – perguntou com um certo... Medo... Medo de que realmente fosse coisa da sua imaginação.

Goenji apenas o encarou por um tempo, para logo seus lábios formarem um pequeno sorriso. Será que seu pequeno finalmente estava começando a entender, Goenji?

Shuuya levou seus lábios até a orelha de Toramaru, onde deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo.

_Tora... maru... – você o chamava enquanto dava chupões no pescoço do moreno. O chamava... De novo... De novo... E de novo. Beijava o pescoço e ombro dele... Uma... Duas... Três e mais vezes.

Levou os lábios agora aos de Toramaru, beijou mais uma vez a boca tão convidativa do parceiro, saboreava a língua pequena e quente... Hmmm, como você adorava isso, certo Goenji?

"_O quê ele estava fazendo? Goenji-san não agia assim, não era? Eu quero tocá-lo, eu quero tocá-lo... mas... será que devo?_" que criança tola e inocente, ainda estava em duvida? Não precisa segurar novamente esses lençóis, Goenji quer que essas mãos o toque, que dessa boquinha saiam gemidos... Vamos Toramaru, pare de se segurar.

Goenji corta o beijo ao sentir falta dos toques pela parte do moreno, eleva o corpo para ficar de quatro em cima do menor. Olhava-o com carinho, com paixão, desejo, com... Amor?

Pobre Toramaru não sabia mais o que fazer... Não sabia o que pensar... Talvez-

_Toque-me... Toramaru...

O moreno prendeu a respiração por 2 segundos. Tocá-lo... Tinha escutado direito, não tinha?

__Na-Nani_? (O quê?)

O loiro pega a mão do pequeno e vai guiando-a até a própria camisa, passando por baixo da mesma. Toramaru pode sentir o quanto a pele do amado era quente, o quanto era macia, o quanto o corpo dele era bem preparado. Não iria conseguir se controlar desse jeito – embora fosse isso que Goenji queria, que o moreno perdesse totalmente o controlo – queria tocá-lo todo, sentia vontade de passar suas unhas por aquele corpo tão perfeito, arranhá-lo... Se continuasse, não conseguiria mais segurar.

_ Deixe-me ouvir... Seus gemidos. Perca o controle, enlouqueça... Para mim.

_Go-Goen-

_Me ame... To-ra-ma-ru. – Goenji falava pausadamente enquanto ia aproximando o rosto na direção do pequeno.

E com isso o pouco do controle que ainda restava foi parar sabe se lá aonde e não tinha previsão de volta. A distancia que suas bocas ainda tinham foi cortada por segundos pelo pequeno. Toramaru ataca a boca do mais velho e seus braços também entraram em ação, a mão que antes estava tocando o peitoral _do camisa 10_ foi deslizando até chegar as costas do mesmo e a outra mão que estava livre agora se ocupavam segurando a nuca do loiro, as pernas antes estiradas agora estavam em volta do goleador.

Goenji, você se surpreendeu não foi? Não esperava que o moreno praticamente o atacasse desse jeito, sempre achou que o mais novo fosse tímido demais pra isso, se surpreendeu mais ainda quando o moreno o jogou para o lado e ficou por cima de você. Mas você estava gostando disso... Gostando muito.

Diferente do Fubuki, Toramaru tinha a mania de morder... Morder e de arranhar, você adorou isso, não foi Goenji? Adorou sentir os dentes dele mordendo seu pescoço, como ele estava fazendo agora. Você sentia a pele dos seus braços terem virando um tipo de arranhador para o "pequeno tigre", as unhas do pequeno passeavam com vontade pela sua pele, enquanto os dentes do mesmo continuavam se divertindo com a curva do seu pescoço. Como isso estava sendo bom, não é?

Ele se livrou da sua camisa e depois você que se livrou da dele, Toramaru estava completamente despido enquanto você ainda tinha a parte inferior do uniforme. Os dedinhos pequenos agora passeavam pelo seu peitoral livremente sem nenhuma maldita peça de roupa para atrapalhar, novamente Toramaru começou a te arranhar, deixava marcar que com certeza teria que pensar numa desculpa se alguém as visse no dia seguinte. Ele arranhava a sua pele para depois alisar o local e novamente voltar arranhar, as marcas ardiam um pouco... Mas você não se importava, a ardência de alguma forma era prazerosa de sentir, e uma sensação tão boa veio quando Toramaru começou a beijar ou lamber os locais que tinha arranhado... Hmmm, é tão bom, certo Goenji? Era uma sensação gostosa, tão prazerosa, os suspiros que soltava já revelava isso.

_Aah...! – um baixo gemido de surpresa sai pela boca do menor quando você o penetrou sem aviso com um dos seus dedos.

Goenji soltou um pequeno sorriso, mesmo que Toramaru estava liberando suas "garras", ele continuava sendo sensível. Mas algo não o agradou muito, o gemido não saiu como você queria escutar.

_O quê foi que eu falei?

Com um braço o goleador segura a cintura do mais novo, o outro braço se apoiou na colcha da cama, com isso o ajudando para ficar sentado e com Toramaru no seu colo, mas ajoelhado.

_Não segure o gemido. – falou sussurrando no ouvido do pequeno enquanto adicionava mais um dedo na sua pequena entrada e o penetrava mais fundo.

As mãozinhas pequenas se apoiaram nos ombros do mais velho, os apertava com um pouco de força ao sentir o terceiro dedo invasor entrando. Lagrimas dos cantos dos olhos de Toramaru estavam se formando.

_Ahh~

Como Goenji se deliciou com esse som, queria ouvir mais, muito mais. Toramaru ao gemer joga a cabeça para trás, com isso fez o peitoral ir um pouco para frente. O mais velho aproveitou essa posição para dar atenção aos mamilos do mais novo. Lambia e chupava-os e era recompensado com as varias melodias que saia da boca do menor, como era viciante ouvir os tons dos gemidos que ele emitia.

Goenji tirou os dedos de dentro do menor. Não pôde deixar de achar a maior graça ao ver a cara de criança emburra que ele fez, já estava vendo a hora dele abrir a boca e reclamar por ter tirando os dedos, deu uma leve risada com esse pensamento.

Deu um leve beijo nos lábios para ver se o acalmava, e deu certo, ele corou e muito. Toramaru era realmente... Fofo e outra palavra que não conseguia definir, antes o menor tinha praticamente o atacado, Goenji tinha 80% de certeza de que seria o passivo dessa vez. Mas agora, com um simples toque dos lábios fez aquele pequeno "tigre" ficar manso de repente e envergonhado... Ele era realmente uma graça.

_Er... Goenji-san...

Ao olhar nos olhos do menor, o mesmo entendeu que poderia continuar a fala.

_Não vai... Continuar?

Ficou um pouco surpreso pela pergunta do moreno, mas a expressão de surpresa foi saindo e um sorriso malicioso e um tanto divertido apareceu, o que assustou o menor.

_E o que quer que eu faça?

Parecia que uma flecha tinha acertado a cabeça de Toramaru em cheio. Que diabo de pergunta era essa? Goenji, Goenji, uma brincadeira um tanto interessante, só para ver o menor ficar mais envergonhado do que estava... Você adorava esse lado tímido dele, não era? Na verdade... Todos os lados você adorou, tanto o tímido, como o selvagem mais para o assanhado, e até o lado de "criança atrevida".

_Vo-Você sabe.

_Não, não sei.

O pobre Toramaru não sabia o que era mais vergonhoso, se era o que Goenji queria que ele falasse, ou se era pelo fato do mesmo está falando com uma expressão normal e "inocente", como se realmente não soubesse o que Toramaru queria.

"_Ele dá um ótimo ator_" pensou o moreno.

_E então...?

_E-Eu... Eu... Quero o seu... "aquilo"... Aquela "coisa"... Dentro... Ahhh você entendeu!

A vergonha era tanta que não conseguia encarar o loiro, enfiou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do mesmo para que não pudesse ver seu rosto.

E Goenji? Ele estava se segurando para não rir. Mas o inicio de uma risada acabou escapando, o que fez Toramaru levantar rápido a cabeça e encara-lo. Como ele estava vermelho, e o que tornava mais fofo era a cara emburrada que estava fazendo e acompanhando com um bico, você adorou ver isso, não foi _camisa 10_?

_Você te-tem ideia de como isso desanima?

Goenji olhou para baixo, precisamente para "aquela coisa" de Toramaru.

_Não parece estar "desanimado".

_Go-Goenji-san!

Cadê uma câmera nessas horas? Foi o que com certeza você deve ter pensando, como queria que uma câmera do nada aparecesse e tirasse uma foto do rosto do seu pequeno. Não sabia como ele estava conseguindo ficar mais vermelho, mas estava, se duvidar daqui a pouca ia sair fumaça pelas orelhas, e pela tamanha vergonha as lagrimas que tinham se formado antes juntaram-se com as que estavam se formando agora, o que deu o resultado de escorrerem pela bochecha. Fofo... Mordível... Pedindo completamente para ser abusado, era o que você estava pensando, certo Shuuya?

_Goenji-san é muito malvad-

A fala do menor foi cortada pelos lábios do mais velho, e ao separar as bocas deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior do moreno, o que fez com que o mesmo quisesse mais "aquela coisa" do Goenji dentro de si. Não aguentava mais esperar... Queria que o mais velho o possuísse.

Goenji segura a cintura do menor e o eleva um pouco, para depois as mãos irem em direção a própria calça que ainda vestia, apenas abaixou até que o membro fosse totalmente exposto.

Sem demora voltou a segurar a cintura do menor, fazendo sentar-se no membro rígido. Durante a penetração, Toramaru abraça o pescoço do mais velho e com as mãos arranhava as costas , já vermelhas, do goleador.

_Shuuya~

_Isso... Cha-Chame-me...

Falou sussurrando no ouvido do menor... Como era bom estar dentro dele não é? Você mal conseguiu falar sem gemer... Mmmm... E Toramaru está começando a se movimentar, subia e descia... Como é bom não é, camisa 10?

Você segurava firme a cintura pequena com isso tendo o controle da situação, fazia as estocadas ficarem mais lentas só que fortes, do jeito que o mais novo adorava. O penetrava forte e fundo... Como era deliciosamente prazeroso ver o pequeno enlouquecendo, e para "piorar" a situação o moreno dava algumas reboladas, como isso te levava a loucura, não é?

_Go-Goenji...san~

_Qua...se... Lá…

_Dentro... Por... Por favor... – disse, ou melhor, gemeu no ouvido do mais velho e no final dá uma leve mordida no lóbulo.

Antes de chegarem ao ápice Goenji tira uma das mãos da cintura do menor e coloca em frente ao membro do mesmo. Toramaru ao sentir ser preenchido pelo amado, libera o seu fruto, com a mão posicionada em frente ao esguicho evita uma sujeira desnecessária.

Repiravam feito loucos, estavam bastante suados e o coração a mil. Toramaru sai do colo do mais velho e deita de bruços ao seu lado bastante exausto. Goenji deita do lado do menor, só que com a barriga para cima. O mais velho ao notar que estava com a calça ainda abaixada a veste novamente e o mais novo ver uma blusa jogada no chão a pega, nota o numero "10" atrás, sem pensar duas vezes veste, depois volta a deitar-se de bruços mas com o rosto na direção do amado.

_Eu... Estou gostando de você.

Uma frase muito repentina vindo do mais velho e que assustou bastante o pequeno.

_Eh? O que disse?

Goenji se perguntou como Toramaru, que estava deitado do seu lado, em apenas segundos estava em cima de si. As mãos estavam apoiadas na cama a cima dos ombros do mais velho, em quanto um perna continuava estirada e outra dobrada.

_Re-Repita por favor. – disse nervoso e com um pouco de medo, não queria que aquela frase tivesse sido coisa da sua imaginação.

_Eu disse que... Eu estou me apaixonando por você.

_De novo! Repita de novo!

Goenji ainda olha meio surpreso pro moreno, ele parecia algum tipo de animalzinho um cachorro talvez, querendo um ossinho que o dono oferecia, só faltava as orelhinhas e um rabinho balançando. Soltou um sorriso ao imaginar o menor fantasiado desta forma.

_Estou com sono, eu repito amanha. – disse se virando ao lado oposto do menor

_Quê? Nãao~ Por favor repita!

_...

_Shuuuya~

O mais velho vira-se e fica de frente para o menor, da um leve sorriso e o abraça, leva a boca até o ouvido do pequeno.

_Eu... Te... Amo...

Como o pequeno tinha sonhado em ouvir essas palavrinhas. Se chorou? Sim, não conseguiu segurar, a felicidade era tamanha. Abraçou o amado com força, não queria que isso fosse um sonho, caso fosse... Que nunca mais acordasse.

_Go-Goenji-san... Eu-

_Eu sei. – disse carinhosamente.

Goenji virou o corpo para o lado fazendo o menor ir junto, os dois agora iriam pela primeira vez dormir abraçados e compartilhando do mesmo sentimento.

_Toramaru... Toramaru... Toramaru... Toramaru..._

**::~oo~oo~::**

****::~oo~oo~::****

_Endou, já disse que não deve ter acontecido nada!

_Mas Kazemaru... Eu juro que ouvi o Toramaru gritando.

Perto do quarto onde os dois jogadores se amavam, o capitão da equipe se aproximava preocupado em quanto o amigo azul tentava impedir a besteira que o goleiro iria acabar de fazer.

_Endou... Acredite em mim, eles devem estar mais do que bem agora.

_Mas ele gritou! Tudo bem que foi um grito meio... Estranho... Mas foi um grito, não foi?

_Endou...

_E se tiver acontecido alguma coisa?

_Endou...

_E se...

_Endou! – chamou um pouco alto, Ichirouta já estava ficando impaciente.

Pegou o amigo super inocente pela mão e o levou sabe se lá pra onde, mas tinha que deixar longe daquele quarto, Endou não podia – mesmo que sem querer – atrapalhar o momento daqueles dois.

Ao se distancia um pouco do quarto, virou-se para o capitão.

_Kazemaru?

_Lembre-se, em quais momentos eu... Já dei um grito assim... E não era por "problemas"?

Perguntou com um rosto bem avermelhado, olhava serio para o castanho esperando uma resposta. Pelo menos assim ele ia entender e não querer verificar o "problema" que aqueles dois estavam tendo.

Endou olhou confuso para Kazemaru, pensou por um tempo e logo depois corou.

_Eles... Estão...

_Exatamente.

Disse voltando a andar e levando Mamoru junto, não sabia para onde estava indo, apenas não queria que Endou visse seu rosto.

De repente Kazemaru sente Endou parar de andar e da uma leve puxada fazendo-o parar também, logo depois quem inicia a caminhada é Endou, mas para uma direção diferente que Kazemaru estava indo antes.

_En-Endou?

_Meu quarto... Não é para esse lado.

* * *

><p>Antes que vocês venham reclamar do porque dela ter feito essa One-Shot em vez de continuar alguma fic que está parada... Foi porque ela quis oras U.U mas também é que ela já tinha essa One pronta a um boom tempo, mas estava com medo de postar, pois estava achando muito ruim.<p>

Mas um dia dessa ela decidiu postar e pediu para que eu o fizesse, pronto, e aqui está.

Ah, e ela pede desculpas por esse extra de Endou x Kazemaru, mas simplesmente não resistiu XD eu achei engraçado, então não tenho o que reclamar XD

Agora digam o que acharam ^^


End file.
